


Fantasy Finders

by Pitidi



Category: myown
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitidi/pseuds/Pitidi
Summary: At the risk of catching a life-threatening virus, the mafia blackmails Chance into protecting the young boss in an online game.





	1. When Video Games Become Life or Death

There once was a boy. (Gasp!) This boy was a gamer. A gamer who was one of the best in existence... In his dreams. Truth is, he was terrible. Whenever he entered ranked competitions, he always got dead last. Whenever he played a rhythm game, he would drop out. The one thing he would always do right is strategy. He was incredible at predictions and plays, and his memory was the best around. Another thing to note about him was that he knew the deep web. What he didn't know, was that signing up on a website that claims it will make you incredible at gaming at the cost of some "Risks" will ruin your life. Now begins the story of a person named Chance.  
Chapter One: When Video Games Become Life or Death  
Chance's Perspective-

My best friend, Felix, was always a huge gamer. I've wanted to spend more time with him, but he would always get with his group of friends and take on major tournaments. For most people it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but I've always wanted to be good at something. So when I saw on the deep web that I could become an incredible gamer, some "Risks" were fine by me. ...Until I got kidnapped by the local Mafia.  
Chance: "Ugh... where... am I?"  
Mafia 1: "He's conscious."  
Mafia 2: "Listen Chance. You are here for your mission."  
Chance: "Mission?"  
Mafia 1: "Risks."  
Chance: "Do I have a choice?"  
Mafia 2: "Not at all."  
Mafia 1: "Your mission will have the promised benefits. You will be going into an online game known as "Courage Cyberspace". Our young master is trapped in the game due to a virus spread from the game. Your job is to guard him until they find a cure. Once you enter, you cannot leave if infected."  
Chance: "Wait, so you're forcing me to do this?"  
Mafia 1: "Yes."  
Mafia 2: "You will know if you are infected when your stats turn red instead of the normal blue."  
Chance: "How do you know all of this?"  
Mafia 2: "One lone survivor of the virus told us. He is a trusted source and has been trapped for over 7 months."  
Chance: "Wait, this game has been out for over 7 months? How is it not banned?"  
Mafia 1: "Why were you on the deep web?"  
Chance: "I wanted something from it."  
Mafia 2: "Well they wanted to play a game that got banned."  
Chance: "Okay then, and if I don't want to play it?"  
Mafia 1: "We will kill your family and your best friend, Felix."  
Chance: "Fine, I'll do it, just leave them out of it."  
Mafia 2: "Very good. Our young master goes by the name 'Wolf'."  
Chance: "When do I start?"  
Mafia 1: "Right now."  
Before I knew it, I was inside a bright blue room with two people in there. One was a girl with pink hair in a maid outfit, and the other was a guy with dark blue hair in a butler outfit.  
Maid: "Welcome to Courage Cyberspace! You are in the select room, where you will choose several assets toward your journey!"  
Butler: "But first, we must introduce ourselves. We are the AIAs. Artifical Intelligence Assists. I am Laurence, and she is Adalyn."  
Adalyn: "It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
Laurence: "First, you must choose which one of us as your guide through your travels."  
Chance: "I will pick Laurence. You seem like the more straightforward one."  
Laurence: "I will serve you with honor."  
Adalyn: "Aww man, hanging out with me would have been so much more fun!"  
Laurence: "Next up, you must select your class. Your options are Storekeeper, Swordsman, Bandit, Mage, Acrobat, Archer, Martial Artist, and Horseman."  
Chance: "Looking at all of their stats, weapons, and thinking about potential stat upgrades... Well I guess that doesn't matter in virtual reality. I'll choose..."

This is your first chance to influence the series. That's right, it's an interactive! You can comment down below, and I will do my best to choose which option I see more. Which class will the main character play as? The options that best fit the character are Swordsman, Archer, Martial Artist, and Horseman. Comment which you would like to see as his class! One last thing, keep in mind that these choices won't just affect the main character, but the story, and certain circumstances, such as where a sword won't hit something from far away, but an arrow will.


	2. Friendship, Chaos, and Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a ton of new characters! Jester, Cute, Heroic A and B, and Evil.

The result is in! Literally one vote. Not even on the site... But it's fine.  
Thanks for the dedication to read this.

Chance: "I will choose the Martial Artist. It seems like the most tactical class for fighting."  
Laurence: "A fine choice. Would you like a brief explanation of the class?"  
Chance: "Yes please."  
Laurence: "First, the stats. Martial Artists rely more on technique, as you mentioned earlier. They have medium Power (Physical Attack Stat) and Medium Agility (Chance to land and dodge hits). Your defense isn't that good, so you have to rely more on your Agility. You have low Mana (Magical affinity) and can advance to four different classes as a male. Your main strengths are to dodge attacks and hit the foes' weakpoints. Would you like me to repeat the explanation?"  
Chance: "I'm good, thank you. I'll stick with the Martial Artist."  
Laurence: "Okay then. I will be inside your communication device, known as the HOAI, or Host of Artificial Intelligence. You can summon this whenever you say 'Come here Laurence.' Sorry to have taken up so much of your time, but I will need just a bit more to explain your location. You are going to the land known as Cyamdra. This region is exceptionally large, with roughly the same size as a small country. If you get lost, feel free to ask me for directions, but try not to get lost."  
Adalyn: "Oh my gawd you take waaay too long to explain stuff! Listen, you'll be fine. If you ever want the short version of stuff or maybe some womanly advice, then just ask me, okay? Just say 'C'mere Adalyn!'"  
Laurence: "Without any further ado, let's send you off."

A ton of colors just started shining around me! I saw reds, blues, greens and yellows... Eventually it all went white, and I woke up in a field. It was beautiful, green everywhere. I was lying in a bed of flowers, I tried to get up, but I immediately had three shaking pitchforks pointed at me.

Farmer 1: "Y'all better not get up without answerin' some questions!"  
Chance: "Isn't this a bit drasti- eeek!"  
Farmer 2: "Where are ye from?"  
Chance: "I don't remember, I'm sorry!"  
Farmer 1: "This guy's faking it.  
Farmer 3: *Grunt*  
Farmer 2: "He must work for them!"  
Funny-sounding voice: "Hell, I believe him."

In came... no way!

Chance: "Felix!?"

Felix is my best friend! I knew he loved games, but getting an illegal one!? One that risks your life is... So stupid. Anyway, character description. Felix is very popular. Guys respect him, no matter what they are like. Girls fawn over him, and gets a bit annoying to be honest. But he chose me as his best friend. I could never cover for his gaming team, but we've been close since kindergarden. He's about 6 feet tall, which is huge! He has short red hair, spiked in the front sometimes. The most notable feature he has though, is definitely his personality. He's like a jester, always messing with people, but never going over the line. It's always something we can just laugh at. Someday though, I'm afraid he will kick the bucket.

Felix: "Wow, you must be insane or desperate if you want to see me so badly you would risk your life. Cam, Jeff, Kyle, he's cool. Take off the forks."  
Cam: "Sorry 'bout that boss!"  
Jeff: "We'll treat your pal like our lady!"  
Kyle: *Approving Grunt*  
Felix: "Thanks guys. Also, try not to let your lady see him, things might get... rowdy."  
Chance: "Who is their 'Lady'?"  
Felix: "Well, you see..."  
Ear-piercing voice: "Feeeeelix!!"  
Felix: "Oh crap, hide behind that tree!"  
Chance: "Why should I-"  
Felix: "Just do it! That's her! It's Kaitlyn!"  
Kaitlyn: "There you are Felix dear."  
Chance: "Dear is a new one."  
Kaitlyn: "Of course! One title is never enough for my dearest boyfriend!"  
Chance: "SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET A GIRLfriend... uh oh."  
Kaitlyn: "Gasp! Who is this?"  
Felix: "Oh no..."

The girl was kind of cute. Not much smaller than me, but compared to Felix they looked like a child. They had bright pink eyes, and bright silver hair that went down to her waist-

Chance: "Ow!"  
Kaitlyn: "Pervert!

She just slapped me! The nerve! My best friend's girlfriend just slapped me! How did she even know-?

Kaitlyn: "Oh I'm so sorry! I can kind of read minds, and I assumed. Well you know what they say about assuming, they make an-"  
Felix: "That's enough Kaity. So Felix, long story short, they have a crush on me, or so you might think. I'm pretty sure it's fake flirting."  
Kaitlyn: "That's so mean! Of course I really like you, and you know what? I can read your mind, so I know if you really like me, maybe not in a romantic way Teehee!"  
Felix: "Hey Chance, want to go on a journey? You never told me why you came here anyway."  
Kaitlyn: "Oh yeah, the mafia has a bounty on his head, his family's, and his friends'."  
Chance: "Hey, that's private info-"  
Felix: "Dude what did you do to the mafia?"  
Kaitlyn: "He clicked on a deep-web ad."  
Chance: "Stop reading my mind!"  
Felix: "Dude I thought you knew better."  
Kaitlyn: "He did it for you."  
Chance: "Alright Felix let's go and I can explain properly."  
Kaitlyn: "Waaait! Don't leave me heeeere!"

We went to an isolated spot in the field. I explained the situation to Felix, and of course I predicted his reaction right.

Felix: "Wow. You're an idiot."  
Chance: "Look, you're one of the only friends I got. You have so much fun playing games, and I feel left out."  
Felix: "Well I appreciate you risking your life and all of ours in the process."  
Chance: "Look, I just need to find this guy called Wolf, and we'll be fine."  
Evil-Sounding voice: "Well unfortunately for you, I'm looking for Wolf as well."

This guy looked like bad news. He had dark red hair, like blood. It covered one of his eyes, emo style. He had a red and black cloak, and he looked like a high schooler. His eyes were a dark purple, and the most sinister look I've ever seen in them. He had a dark purple sword, a huge one as big as its hilt.

Felix: "Chance, get behind me."  
Chance: "What, why?"  
Felix: "This guy is dangerous, he's a Lv 2 class, a Dark Knight. He's an Aura Class."  
Chance: "I have no idea what Aura Classes are, but Lv 2 sounds bad, I just started."  
Felix: "We can't fight this guy, I'm also Lv 1, like you. I'm an Archer, and it looks like you're a Martial Artist. Maybe if you could get him in some kind of hold, I could shoot him? He won't die in real life unless he is infected, and he can only die in general after a fight, should we choose."  
Evil Person: "If you're done with your pathetic dreaming, you're my prey."  
Chance: "Why? What did we do to deserve this?"  
Evil Person: "You want Wolf, for a different reason that I do. I want him dead."  
Felix: "C'mere Adalyn."  
Adalyn: "What do you want Master?"  
Felix: "Please scan the target."  
Adalyn: "His name is Calamity. He is a Lv 2 Class known as the Dark Knight, an Aura Class. His sword looks like the deadlies part of his arsenal, but you should be careful of his speed."

As they finished their sentence, Calamity swung his sword at me, but I somehow dodged.

Calamity: "Great, a Martial Artist. Well, you can't dodge forever. And your friend..."

Calamity rushed Felix, and it looked like they had won, until...

American Heroic Voice: "Not today Calamity!"  
British Heroic Voice: "You won't kill any more players!"

Two figures appeared between Calamity and Felix. The British one had bright blue hair, and dark blue armor. The American one had white hair and red armor. The British one had a blue, incorporeal sword, and the American one had a blue axe with red flames.

Chance: "Come here Laurence."  
Laurence: "How may I be of service Master?"  
Chance: "Can you analyze those two in the armor?"  
Laurence: "The Blue one is Draco. One of the hero duo, Unity. They are a Lv 3 Class, known as the Speed Mana Swordsman. Their title is The Blade of Justice. The Red one is Zane, one of the hero duo, Unity. They are a Lv 3 Class, known as the Mana Barbarian. Their title is The Enforcer of Hope."  
Draco: "I am the Blade of Justice, here to fell those who attack the innocent!"  
Zane: "I am the Enforcer of Hope, here to fight and finish it!"  
Draco: "We will stop the cruelty!"  
Zane: "We will help the minority!"  
Both: "Together, we are Unity!"  
Calamity: "Of course you two would show up... But I came prepared. I'm not stupid enough to fight you two... yet. I'll leave that to them. 

He vanished, but left this odd purple mist. The mist dispersed and took form. They morphed into four skeletons, each the same height and class as ourselves.

Kaitlyn: "Guuuys! You can't fight without me!"  
Felix: "Kaitlyn go! It's dangerous!"  
Kaitlyn: "Not as dangerous as what happens when you don't let me fight! I can hold my own!"  
Chance: "Come here Laurence."  
Laurence: "How may I be of service Master?"  
Chance: "Please analyze Kaitlyn."  
Laurence: "Kaitlyn, also known as Miss Magic. Her class is a Lv 1 Mage. She uses basic healing spells and offense spells. Her mana is high, but her other stats are low, with the exception of Agility. Keep her guarded in a fight."  
Chance Skeleton: "You cannot defeat us when you just joined."  
Felix Skeleton: "Seriously man, use your skull."  
Zane: "Don't worry, we can take care of our skeletons."  
Draco: "They won't hurt you, but focus on yours."  
Zane Skeleton: "You make it sound easy to take down yourself, but in reality, you know you're boned."  
Felix: "I kind of don't want to fight them."  
Felix Skeleton: "Let us beat you, and I'll tell you a femur."  
Kaitlyn: "Don't worry Felix, we don't have a chance of lose-shin."  
Felix: "Geez, can't someone throw me a bone?"  
Chance Skeleton: "I can!"

The fight begins! Next time, on Fantasy Finders!  
Current Party Stats:  
Chance: Martial Artist, Lv 1 Class, Tier 100  
Mana- 2  
Agility- 6  
Defense- 3  
Power- 5  
Exploit- 6  
Felix: Archer, Lv 1 Class, Tier 5  
Mana- 1  
Agility- 8  
Defense- 4  
Power- 9  
Exploit- 10  
Kaitlyn: Mage, Lv 1 Class, Tier 10  
Mana- 8  
Agility- 6  
Defense- 3  
Power- 1  
Exploit- 5


End file.
